Kidnapped
by Cainesqueen
Summary: Thea Falcone has been kidnapped! But will Sam be able to save her, or will she be the perfect bate for Caine to finish his brother off for good?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Thea Falcone closed her eyes as her boyfriend Sam Temple's lips brushed against hers.

"I'll be back soon." He said softly, holding her face in his hands. Thea sighed as she looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Just…stay safe, ok?" Sam nodded but didn't meet her eyes. He kissed her one last time before running out of the front door. Thea fell back onto the leather sofa of the empty house they had 'borrowed'. They were running out of food, water, time until everyone 'poofed' but one thing they had no shortage of since the beginning of the FAYZ was houses.

Thea had known Sam for a long time, they had both gone to the same school before this whole nightmare started, but until the rest of Perdido Beach needed him, Sam had kept a low profile. Thea and Sam had only really noticed each other when the dome-shaped barrier had appeared and every single adult had disappeared. Then they had become the first proper couple of the FAYZ. He was always getting into trouble, he had to, it was in the job description of 'Fearless Leader and Hero', but watching him head off into the midst of it never got any easier. Of course, having the power to heal had been a big help. Thea had lost count of the number of wounds she had healed for her boyfriend.

Noises from outside brought Thea away from her thoughts. Voices. She pulled the crowbar from its place in her personalised belt and strained to listen to what they were saying. It was no use though, it was just a distant murmur, she couldn't even make out who it was talking. Thea silently jumped up from the sofa and stood poised for a fight. But the voices had stopped. She waited for a little while longer but when nothing else happened she sighed and headed for the kitchen. She was just being paranoid. She always was when Sam left. Thea put the kettle on and stuck a peppermint tea bag into a mug with cats on. There was still a lot of tea left in the FAYZ, as most of the kids weren't big fans. Milk, though was just a fantasy. It had all gone bad weeks ago. As she waited for the kettle to boil, Thea drummed her fingers on the surface to a familiar beat.

"_So when you feel like trying again _

_Reach out, take my hand _

_See how great it could be _

_To fall in love with someone you can trust_

_Who would never give up cos you're all that he needs…"_

Suddenly, before Thea even had a chance to blink, she felt cold metal against her head and a hand over her mouth.

"Baby take a chance on me…" The person sang and then laughed. "Not that you've got a choice…well, you do, either you walk out the back door and get in the car parked out back, or I shoot you. Your choice…" He laughed again, it was definitely a guy, and Thea knew just which guy it was. S he gulped and did as Drake Merwin asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Drake couldn't stop the smile playing on his lips as he held his favourite gun to Sam Temple's girlfriend's head. This was going to be fun, very fun. He leaned back in his seat as Panda drove the SUV back to Coates Academy, and watched the fear on the girl's face. Then he imagined all the different ways he could murder her, with Sam watching of course, and then Sam. He sighed contentedly, Drake's life was good. With no adults around, he could do what he wanted with no one to be able to do anything about it. Except for Caine of course, but Drake would deal with him soon enough. Then it would just be Drake and his gun. And the bloody corpses of the kids of the FAYZ.

Panda pulled in to the driveway of the castle-like boarding school and Thea couldn't help thinking of herself as a damsel in distress, and hoping against hope that her knight in shining armour would come and rescue her. Although, she thought, that was probably their plan. The car stopped and Drake jabbed the cold metal into Thea's back. She fumbled with the door as her hands were shaking and heard Drake click the safety off. She panicked and finally found the handle and yanked the door open, shakily jumping to the ground. Drake landed like a cat behind her and she shivered as he pressed the cold barrel to the back of her neck. She walked to the large main doors that the thug Panda had opened ahead of her. He didn't look that bad. He was big and scary-looking, but something told Thea that was just skin deep. Still, she didn't exactly think he'd be her ticket out of here. He'd dance to the Birdy Song if Drake told him too.

Thea followed Panda down the corridors to a door saying 'Head' on it. She remembered the feeling dread she would have back at school when she was told to go and see the Head teacher, and laughed inwardly as she realised she had the same feeling now. But now she yearned for the days where the worst that could happen to you was expulsion. Now she was dealing with life and death. Panda knocked and after a few a seconds, a tired sounding 'Yes' came from inside. Panda opened the door and Drake increased the pressure on his gun, forcing Thea to walk in after him. Panda moved out of the way and Thea saw Caine Soren reclining in a big leather chair, his feet on the desk in front of him. She heard the door close behind her but didn't dare turn around, didn't dare do anything that might give Drake an excuse to pull the trigger. Not that he needed an excuse…

"Well, well, well…" Caine said, grinning from ear to ear. "If it isn't my brother's little girlfriend. Thanks for coming by, I think it's a good idea for us to get to know each other before you become my sister-in-law." Thea glared. "Ok…seems you don't have a sense of humour…well, neither does Sammy so I suppose you're pretty suited." Thea grit her teeth, and waited for him to cut to the chase. Caine seemed to get bored of her, and turned his attention to just behind Thea, where she guessed Drake was standing from the feel of the gun on her back and the breath on her neck. "Well done Drake, was my brother there at the time or was she a sitting target?"

"He'd just left." Drake replied bluntly, Thea guessed by the tone that he was angry at his work being undermined. Caine nodded.

"So it should be a little while before he comes and joins the party. Which means a bit more time for you to know your little boyfriend's still alive before I kill him in a way you could never possibly heal in a thousand years. Oh yes, we know about your little power, Sam wasn't the only reason I asked you to come on by." Thea increased her glare.

"Sam would kick your ass any day Caine!" She said angrily and watched his eyes glitter dangerously. He raised his hands instinctively but reluctantly lowered them again. He forced a smile.

"We'll just have to see won't we."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam finally trudged back home after a hard day's work being town leader. It seemed Drake had run off home again which was annoying; Sam was half hoping for a fight. He couldn't wait to get home though to Thea, he felt bad about leaving her all day, but she had friends in the FAYZ. She'd probably gone to help out Mary at the day-care or visit her best friend Gabrielle.

Sam opened the front door and knew something wasn't right from the moment he stepped in. A half-made cup of tea sat on the side and the back door was wide open. The house was silent.

"Thea?" Sam called. "THEA?" No reply. "Oh shit."

He ran back out of the house and through the streets to the house where Brianna stayed.

"BREEZE!" He yelled, banging at the door, but before even the second knock The Breeze stood casually in the doorway, smiling.

"S'up Sam?" She said, but her smile drooped slightly when she noticed his expression.

"Brianna, I need you to look everywhere. And I mean everywhere, in town. I need you to find Thea." Brianna laughed.

"Possessive boyfriend much?" She laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look, she's probably alright but…I've just got a bad feeling." Brianna nodded and winked at him.

"I'll be 5 minutes. Literally." And with that she disappeared from sight. Sam chewed on his lip nervously.

He had let himself in and was sitting at the breakfast bar, drumming his hands on the surface nervously when Brianna returned. He hadn't been able to do anything else. He looked up and his stomach churned when he saw her expression.

"I'm sorry Sam she's not anywhere." The wheels started whirring in Sam's head then. Drake sighted in Perdido Beach, but leaves again supposedly without wrecking any havoc. Makes his appearance obvious, so that Sam leaves the house. Thea in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. Drake comes through the back door and grabs her from behind. Takes her back to Coates with him. Sam could see the scene playing in his head, far too clearly. They were holding her hostage, they wanted him to come and play knight in shining armour. Well they were gonna be lucky.

"Breeze, get Edilio, Dekka, Taylor. Anyone else you think will be useful. We've got ourselves a mission." Brianna winked and sped off into the night.

Sam looked out of the window grimly.

"I'm coming brother, and you better be ready for when I do."

A few miles away in Coates Academy, Caine Soren was looking out of the window, a smile spreading across his face as he awaited the family reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam stared restlessly out of the window of the range rover that Edilio was driving. Also in the car were Brianna, Dekka, Howard and Orc. He stared out into the night, looking for any sign of Taylor, who had bounced off ahead to see what Caine's plan of action was. He'd only allowed her to go as far as the gate though, in case there was any danger. Which, with Caine involved, there definitely was. Suddenly she appeared in the car and Sam spun round to face her.

"Well?" He demanded nervously. Taylor shrugged.

"Nothing there, no one guarding the gates…nothing."

"Ambush!" Edilio muttered from the driver's seat. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…we're going to have to be very careful. OK, Taylor, bounce back, you can bounce around inside the grounds but DO NOT ENTER THE SCHOOL, make sure no one sees you, and try and find out where everyone's placed." Taylor nodded and disappeared with a POP again. Brianna sighed.

"Can't I do something? This car is moving soo slowly!" She moaned.

"Not at the moment, Breeze, just hold up, we need to play it safe." Brianna rolled her eyes but said no more.

Back at Coates, Caine chuckled to himself. Sam would have brought all his best people, what a great way of getting rid of them all in one go! He would allow his little army to deal with all the others, but he wanted Sam brought to him alive. They needed to finish this themselves, brother to brother. Caine was practically invincible anyway, he had Thea to heal any damage that Sam might cause him, and then, he and his people could take over Perdido Beach again, with nothing but the sheep left, the sheep who would follow whoever had the most power. And that would be Caine. There would be no one to stop him!

"Cue evil laugh." Came a voice from behind him and he turned around to look at Thea, who was sitting with her arms folded on the chair in front of the head teacher's desk. The chair meant for the naughty children who had been sent to this office. Caine smiled and went over to her, looking down at her like the head master himself.

"Aren't you sad, Falcone?" He said softly. He shook her head.

"Why should I be? I'm gonna see my boyfriend soon and he's gonna finish you and your bunch of psychos off once and for all." Caine's smile widened and he shook his head slowly.

"Oh dear, Falcone, you really have no idea what's about to happen, do you?" He laughed then and looked up to the door as one of his guards rushed in.

"Just sighted the teleporting girl, Caine, they're coming." He said and Caine's smile grew and his eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together.

"Prepare to die, Sam Temple."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The car got closer and closer to Coates Academy and Sam felt the knot in his stomach grow. Where was Taylor? Finally, she arrived back, looking annoyed.

"I looked _everywhere_, I just couldn't see anyone! Can I please look inside the school? I think they must all be waiting inside." Sam shook his head.

"No, not on your own. We don't know what they're planning, they must be pretty confident to practically invite us round…"

"OR," Howard chipped in, "Maybe they just wanted Thea? It's not all about you Sammy."

"No maybe not," Edilio stepped in for his friend, "But even if they didn't want us to come over, they would have expected it. Sam's not just gonna let them take his girlfriend!"

"Well maybe he should." Howard grumbled. "Why are we putting all our lives at risk for her? If she dies, that's one person dead. If we all try and save her? That's one, two, three…"

"No, cos they're not gonna be able to stop us!" Butted in Brianna. "We're like the Dream Team! You guys should so have superhero names too; it makes us all so much cooler. Like, Dekka, you could be-"

"That's ENOUGH! This is NOT helping at the moment. We need to focus on fighting my brother. Why wouldn't he have put up a guard? Taylor, are you sure you didn't miss anything?" Taylor shook her head.

"I was looking for ages, there's no one there!"

"Are you sure they're even at Coates?"

"There were lights on inside…"

"I hope they're not."

"Shut up Howard, you should've just stayed in town then!"

"Couldn't leave my boy Orc."

"Aargh, my HEAD hurts, couldn't we have taken too cars?"

"Look, we're nearly there…"

"Yeah cos THAT'S comforting…"

"You're all acting like a bunch of kids!"

"That's cos we ARE!"

"Aargh, they're gonna kick our butts if we carry on like this!"

"They're gonna kick our butts anyway!"

And so it continued for the rest of the drive to the Boarding School. As yard by yard their nerves grew. Not that it made a difference. They didn't know it, but against Caine's new 'army', they stood no chance…


End file.
